All publications, patents, patent application publications and books referred to herein, including those referred to by number in brackets and recited at the end of the specification, are each hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety into the subject application to more fully describe the art to which the subject invention pertains.
Obesity and diabetes are disorders which have reached epidemic proportions worldwide. It is estimated that at least 25% of the adult US population is overweight, while type 2 diabetes affects about 9.3% of the US population. Effective therapies for weight control are limited in efficacy. Diabetes medications meet with limited patient compliance. Thus, there is a very large demand for effective treatments readily accepted by the patient population.
Herein is disclosed a method for treating diabetes or obesity using an agent that binds a central nervous system FGF receptor homodimer.